Veronica's revenge
by StarCube2
Summary: Drama


Chapter 2 Veronica back with the vengeance

Veronica was jealous and angry that Tami has a good boyfriend and friends that care about her. So she decided to use the money for plastic surgery when she recovered she went to Tami's house. Tami wasn't home but her parents were so Veronica kidnaps them to hold them hostage as an advantage over Tami. Veronica waited for Tami in her room with the lights off. When Tami came home she turned on her lights. Tami said,"Who and what are you doing in my house?" Veronica shows Tami that she took her parents hostage and then said,"Tami it's me Veronica listen doll face if you want your parents unharmed you will do as I say, and if you don't then I will pull this trigger which will kill your parents. Tami cried for a moment and agreed to do whatever she had to in order to protect her parents. Veronica expressed her jealously towards Tami and told Tami that she wanted her friends and her boyfriend. Tami had no choice, but to agree to the horrible plan. SO for a few weeks Tami introduced her friends and boyfriend to Veronica. Tami went into hiding a lot because of Veronica so one night David got worried. He was wondering why his girlfriend has been avoiding everybody. So David came to her house as Veronica was beginning to tell Tami what the next plan is. So Veronica told Tami to make- up an excuse. Tami said,"I'm on a self journey discovery of myself so don't worry David!" David said,"Well…how's that going?" Tami said,"Still searching I got to go now bye!" Tami turned off her lights hoping that David would leave, but David stayed for awhile before he left. Veronica was even more jealous because of what David did. That night Veronica went deep into the cemetery. She bought a voo-doo book she cast her spell to switch bodies with Tami the side affect of that was if the bodies switch places and if Tami gets everyone to believe that Veronica switch their bodies they both will go back into each other's own bodies and Veronica will spongeously combusted. So that night Veronica had already chained herself up and only the key she left in Tami's textbook will unlock it. Veronica successful switched bodies with Tami. Tami woke up in Veronica's body and started screaming, but Veronica shut her mouth up with ropes. Finally when Veronica arrived she told Tami that they have switched bodies. Tami looked terrified and said, "Don't hurt my friends I'll do anything! Veronica said,"After I destroy your life we'll switch places again." She laughed evily. On the mean time she locked Tami up in her basement which was located in her closet. After two years has gone by Veronica still in Tami's body manage to get everyone to hate her. Then she finally switched back when she did Tami had to gain everyone's trust back. 3 years later still no one will believe her or give her a chance. One day the professor at their school snapped and he shot half of the students in the college campus. Everyone panicked and ran for cover. Everyone except all his students in his class which was David, Chris, Tori, Jeremy, Tyler and Tami. In the end the professor was sent to jail and Tami had protected everyone while getting beat up by and rape by the teacher in the process. Finally all her friends believed her when Tami woke up still in Veronica's body saw flowers and candy that her friends gave to her. She checked out of the hospital and she went into her car. Suddenly a hand covered her mouth. It was Veronica she said,"Tami you to hell!" then she took a gun out and shot Tami in the head she bleed to death. Veronica was permanently in Tami's body, but whatever happened to her will not affect her, but it'll affect the Tami that is trapped in limo for it is her body not Veronica's. As for Veronica's body will that clever bitch made another spell so she'll be safe in Tami's body. Anyways so all of Tami's friend threw her a welcome back Tami in Veronica's body. To their surprise they learn that Tami's soul was dead and Veronica in Tami's body. Everyone started to feel really really depressed. Veronica walks in and everyone stared at her. They said,"Are you Veronica?!" Veronica had a clever alibi she said that Tami had gone mentally insane and that everything she said was a lie. Strangely everyone believed her all except for Jeremy and David. So they investigated.


End file.
